


My only friend

by Booker_DeShit



Series: My Friend [1]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, During Canon, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Forehead Touching, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: It's a Fix-it for the ending of BioShock 2. What more must you know?Or,Delta hadn't lost him after all.
Relationships: Subject Delta & Augustus Sinclair, Subject Delta & Eleanor Lamb, Subject Delta/Augustus Sinclair
Series: My Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	My only friend

Subject Delta took heavy steps towards the bathysphere. They were almost out, he & Eleanor, his daughter. They were almost out of the hell on earth, out of Rapture. He could already feel the fresh air on his face. Yet his heart felt heavy. There was something missing, something he’d never get back now. His only friend in this hell was dead. Or as good as. Augustus Sinclair might have used him for his own goals at first, but Delta came to care about the man. And now he was gone. Lamb had taken him, she claimed she had killed him, but neither Delta nor Eleanor had found a body, had found any trace of him.

Was it ironic that Delta considered Augustus his friend? He didn’t think so. After everything he heard about him, ‘Sinclair this’ & ‘Sinclair that’, Delta still had no qualms over trusting him. At first, he was sceptical, who wouldn't be in such a place as Rapture. The paradise of the rich man & the hell of a poor man. Augustus fit very nicely into the first category, he seemed no different from the likes of Ryan & Fontaine. But Augustus stuck with him, all through his journey to save his daughter. He had said that Delta & him would be going places, & that Eleanor would come with them too. Augustus wanted money, even Delta could see that, but he also helped Delta, he was nice to him. Augustus was a friend. And Delta’s heart wept for the loss of that friend.

“Hurry, father!” Delta begun walking faster when Eleanor called to him. Augustus might have been gone, but at least Eleanor was safe. His little Eleanor, his daughter. She had grown so much in these few years, it seemed almost unbelievable to him. His little girl was so grown up now, she no longer needed her Daddy to protect her. Delta might have felt saddened over it, he wasn’t there for her for those ten years. Yet there was a pang of pride in his heart when he looked at her, wearing that suit so proudly, descending upon those splicers with such vigour.

They were at the bathysphere, right at the doors, when a voice called out from behind them, “Holdup, chief!” Delta almost couldn’t believe he was hearing that voice, was it just a hallucination? Delta turned around so fast he crashed into the wall of the tunnel, leaving a dent in the glass. He was almost as quickly back on his feet, his hurried footsteps echoing through the entire tunnel. Augustus stopped in his tracks when the Big Daddy started bounding towards him. He just leaned heavily on the glass, letting out a breathless chuckle. Delta scooped the man up into his arms once he reached him, letting out a monstrous but happy noise. His only friend was alive. He was alive!

“Sinclair?” Eleanor followed behind her father. Augustus sent her a bright smile, half hidden by Delta’s arms.

“Pleasure to finally meet ya, Eleanor.” His smile faltered, a cough wracking his whole body. Delta wailed, frantically looking his friend over. His hair & clothes were all ruffled up, blood spluttered over his white shirt. There was a thin stream of the crimson liquid falling from the corner of his mouth, & one side of his face was stained entirely red. There was a massive gash, reaching from his scalp, down to his cheek bone, right over his eye. It bled profusely.

“Are you alright?” Eleanor asked him, leaning just that bit closer.

“Never been better!” Delta growled, swiping a finger over the gash. Augustus flinched, pulling away. Delta tried to make himself look as displeased with him as was possible through the massive helmet. Augustus gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“What happened?”

“Your _dear_ mother happened,” Augustus’ smile twisted into a grimace, “Tried turning me into one o’ those Alpha series.” A heavy silence hung in the air at those words. Delta couldn’t believe Lamb would sink so low, but something in the back of his mind told him Eleanor thought differently.

“Father is glad that you got away.” Eleanor voiced Delta’s thoughts. The thoughts that stood out the most in his mind’s eye. His friend was alive.

“Hey, sport.” Augustus chuckled when Delta pressed the window of his helmet to the man’s forehead. He stayed like that for a moment, not wanting to move away. Augustus said nothing to that, just let Delta indulge himself. Eleanor pressed herself against her father’s arm, & stayed silent, letting them have their moment.

All too soon, an explosion went off in another part of Persephone, & Eleanor jumped back into action, “We need to hurry up!” Delta was quick to follow, slinging one of Augustus’ arms over his shoulder. The bathysphere was so close now. They were almost out of Rapture, out of hell. And, this time, Delta’s heart soared when they finally reached it. Nothing was missing anymore, they were all safe. Him, Eleanor, Augustus, he could even see all the Little Sisters already waiting for them behind the door. They were getting out of there. 


End file.
